User talk:Peteparker
Thanks to a great Helper We really appreciate your help recently. Without you, I shudder to imagine what this place would look like after the new Wikia changes were implemented. Too often, people let the help of volunteers go without notice or thanks, so on behalf of our little community I included a token of appreciation over in Wiki 24:Current events. It is the least I can do. If there is a notice-board or superior of yours I can contact to tell them about your great work, please let me know here. – Blue Rook 23:55, 17 July 2008 (UTC)talk :Thanks Rook! That's incredibly nice of you. I don't feel that any recognition is necessary, as I was just doing my job, but if you still fee the need, the entertainment team leader is Danny. If you happen to have questions about anything else, feel free to drop me a line anytime. Glad you like the changes! :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:21, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :: Just wrote Danny the note over on his Wikia talk page, since his page on this wiki isn't as visible. Come get me at my talk page if you ever need someone to vouch down the line! – Blue Rook 23:53, 19 July 2008 (UTC)talk :::Sweet man, and if you ever need anything here, don't hesitate to leave me a message either. :) :::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:57, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Quick question Heya Pete, hope all is well. I have a question and I'm guessing you'll be the best person to ask: I found these files in our UnusedFiles special page (File:Wikia logo1237981346.png, File:Wikia logo543534.png, File:Monaco wikia logo Silver.png, File:Logo.png, File:Monaco search Powder Blue.png, File:Monaco header button Silver.png) can I delete any/all of them? They are apparently unused, but are they really; I don't want to break anything. 03:20, 6 August 2009 (UTC) : Hey Rook! : File:Wikia logo1237981346.png can be deleted, along with File:Wikia logo543534.png and File:Logo.png. : File:Monaco wikia logo Silver.png, File:Monaco search Powder Blue.png and File:Monaco header button Silver.png are still used by the current skin, so they should be kept. : It's annoying because these files are being used, but because the css file points to the html link instead of the wiki-link, they show up as unused. What we end up doing on other wikis is putting them in a gallery on one of the Administrator's user page so they get off of the unused files list. : Hope everything is going great over here! :) : — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :: I appreciate the help on this! To remove those links from the Unused Files I'll just paste them somewheres around my user space like you recommend. The other ones're history, man! 18:13, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Auto-welcomes & the newpage template Hi Pete, I haven't gotten any of those top-page messages from Wikia so I'm out of the loop with some stuff. Hoping you could help me with these three things: # What has happened to the auto-welcomes? They were a godsend. # I'd like to customize the New Article Feature, so I asked, but Wikia Support Request #40732 referred me to Toughpigs's specific user blog... which I simply don't understand. It's a great feature and I'd just like to make the buttons click over to our pre-existing options at MediaWiki:Newarticletext. # The diffs page here now displays light font on a light background & I can't see diffs easily anymore. Thanks for any help you can provide! 00:20, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : I really appreciate the referral :) 18:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC)